


You Can't Escape It

by psychicfire



Series: with me [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, based on...you guessed it...hoshi's solo stage, ok maybe a little plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicfire/pseuds/psychicfire
Summary: Soonyoung would be surprised to find that Jihoon's self-control was far more fragile than his own.





	You Can't Escape It

A smooth, alluring beat played over the headphones Soonyoung was currently wearing, drowning out all other sound. He listened intently as it built up and slowed down again, involuntarily drumming his hand against his hip. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jihoon’s head turned away from the screen of his computer, back almost facing Soonyoung. His brows furrowed in confusion.

“Wow,” Soonyoung said as the song ended. “It sounds really good so far! It’s exactly what I envisioned for my solo.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon said flatly, still not looking at Soonyoung. “I just focused on the image you gave me and what I know you like.”

A fond smile spread over Soonyoung’s face. “You know me so well, Jihoonie.” He put a hand on his shoulder, and Jihoon visibly stiffened. Soonyoung frowned.

“Send me the lyrics whenever you have time. I know you’re busy with all the other choreography and practice. I still have to meet with a few other members about their songs.”

“Ah,” Soonyoung said, deflating. “Okay.”

And he slipped out of Jihoon’s studio without another word.

+++++

Soonyoung stood in front of the door to the very same studio days later, notebook with lyrics in one hand, freezing can of Coke in the other. The condensation was starting to drip onto his palm as his fingers hovered over the keypad, trembling ever so slightly. He shouldn’t have been so nervous about this—it was just Jihoon—but judging by his reaction to just the sampling of the backing track, something was off.

It was true, Soonyoung and Jihoon had brought this up between the two of them before. That there was...something more between them. But every time they tried to act on it, they were interrupted by some kind of unfortunate event. They were hopeful at first, even going so far as to room together on tour to get some privacy—very uncharacteristic of them, which didn’t go unnoticed by their hyungs—but the rowdy members next door to them stopped them from getting very far. Out of habit, they started spending more time together, waiting for the right moment to act, but it never came. Ironically, all the time they spend with each other brought them much closer than before, to where it was common for them to be seen together around the dorms or at the company building outside of their schedules.

But their attraction to each other was never brought up again. And now Soonyoung stood with only a door separating him and Jihoon, page scribbled full of suggestive and enticing lyrics to go along with the seductive beat Jihoon made for him. Thinking of him. It wasn’t like Soonyoung wrote these lyrics for Jihoon really, he wanted to do this on his own, but he was hoping he would get the message when he saw them.

The door to the studio snapped open, bringing Soonyoung out of his daze. Jihoon would have walked straight into him if he hadn’t looked up, jumping a bit when he realized he was in the presence of another person.

“Oh, you’re here,” Jihoon said. “I was going to go get a coffee downstairs before you showed up.”

Soonyoung held up the soda can to Jihoon’s eye level. “Well, I already got you something…”

Jihoon blinked. “That’ll do.” He snatched it out of Soonyoung’s hands, causing him to flinch, but the way the corners of Jihoon’s mouth turned up ever so slightly put him at ease. “Thanks.”

He followed Jihoon inside the studio, flipping to the page where he jotted down some ideas.

“Um, I tried my best to write out something solid, but I’m probably going to need more help. You know me. This isn’t exactly my strong suit.”

“You’re not bad with lyrics, Soonyoung. Not at all.” Jihoon spoke with sincerity, but his hand still covered his mouth as he spoke. “What have you got?”

Soonyoung froze, suddenly nervous, jutting the notebook in Jihoon’s direction wordlessly. He took it and began reading, face scrutinizing and focused at first, then melting into something unreadable. A thick silence washed over the room, Jihoon’s eyes scanning up and down the page for what Soonyoung thought must have been a hundred times before he set the notebook down in front of him, eyes still trained on it.

“This’ll work,” was all he said.

“What?”

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Jihoon’s voice was coming out smaller and smaller.

“But—” Soonyoung faltered. “They’re definitely incomplete. Don’t you think there’s something missing? I feel like it needs more, like more lines, or more emotion, or—”

“Why don’t you ask Vernon for help?” Jihoon said suddenly. He grabbed the notebook and shoved it in Soonyoung’s direction, hand that was once by his mouth rubbing both of his temples. “He’s good with these things, when we get stuck with lyrics.”

“We?” Soonyoung asked. “So you mean—”

“I can’t help you with this, Soonyoung,” Jihoon responded, tone stern and with a twinge of frustration. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Soonyoung said. He gingerly took the notebook out of Jihoon’s hand, getting up to leave the studio. “Okay. I’ll ask him, then.”

+++++

Staring at the ceiling was something in which Soonyoung found no value. That is, except for right now. He laid flat on his back on his bed, arms and legs spread out like a rag doll, too disheartened to move. His notebook was open to the page of his lyrics on his stomach, and a pen was abandoned somewhere at his side. He tried his hardest to keep pushing forward with his lyrics without Vernon’s help—he hadn’t seen his roommate in the past few days, and he hadn’t showed up yet tonight—so he could have something to show Jihoon and continue working on his solo stage. It was starting to stress him out, sending a jolt of anxiety through his body whenever the thought crossed his mind. But thinking about interacting with Jihoon again made him feel even worse.

Like a prayer, the door to his bedroom opened. Soonyoung jolted up to see Vernon walking in, tossing his stuff into a corner.

“Oh, hey hyung,” Vernon greeted him, eyebrows raising at his strange pose on the bed. Soonyoung only crashed back down, this time covering his eyes with his arm.

Vernon moved around the room quietly for a few minutes before speaking up. “What are you working on there? Is that your lyric book or your choreography one?”

“Lyrics,” Soonyoung answered, sounding much more dejected than he intended. “I think I might need some help. I’m drawing a blank and Jihoon flat out refused to work on them with me.”

“He did?” Vernon’s tone was slightly shocked. Soonyoung felt his bed creak with added weight and removed his arm to see him sitting at the foot of it, reaching for the notebook on his torso.

“Don’t worry, I got you, hyung.” Soonyoung sat up as Vernon scanned the pages covered in his notes, rattling off questions about the song and the vibe he was going for. They spent a decent amount of time discussing options back and forth, with Vernon giving him plenty of ideas.

“You’re really the best dongsaeng ever, Hansollie. Thank you so much.” Soonyoung let out a satisfied sigh, relief flooding over his body.

“Yeah, of course,” Vernon responded. “I don’t think I’d normally be much help for these kinds of songs, but since you said Jihoon hyung didn’t want to help…”

Soonyoung stiffened at the mention of Jihoon. “Yeah, he didn’t really say why, either,” he laughed out.

“Well, you know how he is. He’s pretty easily flustered. And I’d say he’s used to that from you by now, but what you had written down already was a little…”

Soonyoung scratched the back of his neck, a habit of his only when he was very, very embarrassed. “You have a point.”

“Well, either way, he’s gonna have to get over it at some point.” Vernon tossed the notebook onto Soonyoung’s bed. “You two are gonna have to record the song together anyway.”

“Right,” Soonyoung said, swallowing thickly. “Recording.”

+++++

Recording for the song came much faster than Soonyoung would have liked. He exchanged a few texts with Jihoon about the lyrics, sending him what he and Vernon worked on together. Surprisingly, Jihoon sent back some revisions and suggestions of his own, which Soonyoung happily accepted. A few days later Jihoon sent him a demo of the song and the time he could come to the studio to record without saying much else. Soonyoung waited until he was alone to listen to it, which ended up being an excellent idea because he could barely keep it together at the sound of Jihoon’s voice singing his very provocative lyrics right in his ear. He tried his best to practice the song because he knew Jihoon would kill him otherwise and, frankly, he wanted to get in and out of his studio as quickly as possible when the day came.

Soonyoung was trying to feel confident in what he had practiced, but he was quite afraid of Jihoon’s tough coaching style combined with the nature of his song. No less than a minute later than their scheduled time he punched in the code to his studio and entered silently, Jihoon barely sparing him a glance. He set the iced coffee he brought as a peace offering down on Jihoon’s desk and all he received was a terse “thanks.” Soonyoung immediately made his way to the recording booth but Jihoon stopped him.

“Can you hold on a second?” he asked. “There’s some stuff I want to finish first. Sorry.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung responded. “Yeah, sure.”

He plopped himself down on the couch near Jihoon’s desk, watching Jihoon click away at his computer. He took out his phone to entertain himself, mindlessly scrolling through social media and fancafe posts. He kept glancing at the time on his phone, frustrated with how long Jihoon was making him wait.

“Are you almost done?” Soonyoung eventually asked.

Jihoon didn’t respond and Soonyoung was losing his patience by the second until he noticed the tips of his ears poking out from his cap were about as red as a tomato. Uh oh.

“Soonyoung,” came Jihoon’s soft voice. It made Soonyoung’s heart skip a beat, then drop straight into his stomach.

“Yes?”

“Can I be honest with you?” He still wasn’t turned around to face Soonyoung, and his heart was hammering in his chest with anxiety.

“Of course you can, Jihoon.”

“I—I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t think I can. The song…” Jihoon finally turned around, hand covering as much of his face as he could manage, and the bits that Soonyoung could see were flushed completely pink. “It’s too...I can’t. Recording the demo was enough of a hassle, I don’t know how I managed to do that. Now I know how you felt last year, when I asked you for help with my dance for the concert…I…”

Soonyoung’s eyes were blown wide, gripping onto the armrest of the couch for support. _Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck_. Not only was Jihoon sitting here, telling him that he was basically seduced by Soonyoung’s song, but he was also in front of him looking like the most precious thing he had ever seen, flustered beyond belief. And as soon as the shock, affection and, honestly, arousal were done washing over him, his guilt hit him like a truck.

“Jihoon,” he began. “I’m sorry.”

Jihoon hissed in frustration, looking down so his cap could cover his facial expression. “You don’t have to be sorry, you idiot. I’m the one that doesn’t know how to be a professional. This is what you want to do with your song, and I just can’t keep my cool for long enough to actually do my job.”

“No, it’s not for that.” Soonyoung got up and approached Jihoon, taking the hands that were balled up into fists on his lap. He pulled him backwards, rolling him along in his chair until they were both eye to eye, Soonyoung sitting on the couch once again. “There’s...stuff between us that we haven’t really talked about. I could have brought that up at any point, but I didn’t. And now we’re in this situation where, honestly, I’m having a hard time, too.”

Jihoon turned his head to the side, still not bringing his eyes up to meet Soonyoung. “I could have said something, too. It’s not just your fault.”

“Well, I’m sorry for never saying anything myself. It shouldn’t have gotten to this point. And I did nothing to help.”

Jihoon sighed. “I’m sorry too. Things just got so hectic last year and it was so easy to be around you...I think I needed you more emotionally than I needed, like, your dick.”

Soonyoung laughed out loud at Jihoon’s sudden blunt phrasing. “It’s okay. It was hard for me, too. I was too scared to mess up anything nice we had created with my unquenchable thirst.”

Jihoon finally looked up, raising an eyebrow at Soonyoung. “Unquenchable? Okay then.”

Soonyoung shrugged. “I’m just being honest.” He looked down for a moment, biting his lip. “Uh, but if it makes you feel any better, I was kind of hoping you would look at the lyrics for my song and...get the hint…”

Jihoon sat up straight now, eyes wide and face flushing again. “What?”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung continued, taking off Jihoon’s cap and setting it down on the cushions behind him. “It’s not like the song is about you necessarily, I just...you know...thought about you while writing some of the lyrics. When I was struggling with them, I drew inspiration from...uh...what I want you to...do to me.” He looked up at Jihoon nervously, whose face was frozen in shock and embarrassment, soft black hair falling messily around his face. _Oh, goddammit_.

“How…” Jihoon began carefully. “How do you expect me to react when you say those kinds of things, Soonyoung…?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d act on it,” Soonyoung said, moving closer to Jihoon, cupping his face with his hand. “Because it’s definitely an open invitation that you could take up at any time. Like, right now, if you wanted.”

Jihoon’s breath hitched, and Soonyoung took pleasure in the look in his eyes getting darker. “Seriously?”

‘“Yes, seriously,” Soonyoung said, a low whisper as he moved to close the space between the two of them. “Please touch me, Jihoon.”

When their lips met, it started out soft, gentle, careful. It was funny to think of now, since Soonyoung spent so much time pushing it to the back of his mind, but it had been awhile since the last time they kissed. Soonyoung missed it, the feeling of Jihoon’s lips against his, which somehow always managed to be angelically soft while he was positive his were dry, cracked, and disgusting. As if on cue Jihoon nervously pressed his tongue against Soonyoung’s lips and he immediately parted them for him. Jihoon brought a hand up to his hair and tangled his fingers in it, tugging ever so lightly, causing Soonyoung to moan into the kiss. _Fuck, he really knows how to egg me on_.

Jihoon put his other hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder and pushed lightly, Soonyoung obliging instantly and falling back onto the couch. They broke the kiss slightly so that Jihoon could move to straddle Soonyoung, both of them smiling at each other wryly.

“Well, isn’t this familiar,” Soonyoung said, raising his leg to kick Jihoon’s rolling chair away from them. He made sure to rub it against Jihoon’s crotch on the way up, hoping to cause some friction. He smirked in satisfaction when a light whine fell from Jihoon’s throat.

“Yeah, except there’s not really a chance of someone coming to interrupt us.”

“What if someone who knows the code to the studio shows up?”

“Unlikely. I have no other plans for the day, and I told everyone to leave me alone.” Jihoon chose that moment to grind down on Soonyoung’s lap, and Soonyoung was embarrassed by the loud moan that he couldn’t control from escaping his lips.

“Jesus fuck, you’re loud,” Jihoon said.

“Surprised you didn’t already know that one, Jihoonie.”

“Oh, I did. Just not like...this.” A devilish glint flashed in Jihoon’s eyes as he moved to close the space between him and Soonyoung again. “It’s whatever, though. It’s kinda hot.”

When their lips met in a kiss again it was a hot, sloppy, and open-mouthed mess. Soonyoung was in a daze, wondering how Jihoon could get him this weak with just a kiss. His hands very willingly settled on Jihoon’s ass in search of something to stabilize himself. Jihoon moved his hands to graze under Soonyoung’s shirt, hiking it up until it reached his shoulders.

“Off,” he commanded, despite the softness in his tone. Soonyoung immediately ripped his shirt off and brought a hand to the back of Jihoon’s neck, hungrily trying to press their lips together again. Jihoon restrained, however, hands firm on Soonyoung’s shoulders. Soonyoung looked up at him in confusion when he caught Jihoon staring down at him.

“Oh, come on. You’ve seen me shirtless plenty of times.”

“Yeah, but not under me, looking like a gorgeous mess,” Jihoon said, small smile resting on his face. Soonyoung melted a bit. Jihoon had never called him gorgeous before.

Soonyoung tugged a bit on Jihoon’s shirt as well. “You too,” he said. Jihoon obliged and wow, he was right. Even though the times Soonyoung had seen Jihoon shirtless were far and between and he made a point to etch it into his memory each time, this was certainly different.

Jihoon smacked him on the chest lightly. “You’re staring.”

“And you’re not moving,” Soonyoung said matter-of-factly, trying to initiate their kiss again. This time Jihoon let him, the hot skin of their chests pressing together. But it wasn’t long before he moved away from his mouth and began kissing down Soonyoung’s jaw, to his neck, to his collarbone.

“Jihoon...” Soonyoung began in protest, cautious of the marks his aggressive kisses would leave, but it came out more like a pathetic whine.

“We don’t have any schedules for awhile, nobody will see,” Jihoon stated. “But I can stop if you want.”

“No, you’re right, fuck, please keep going,” Soonyoung said, eyes fluttering shut and head lolling back.

Jihoon sniffed out a laugh. “So needy,” he said, beginning to press kisses to his collarbone again, leaving occasional small bites. Soonyoung brought a hand up to rest in Jihoon’s hair, breathing a little harder. Jihoon moved up a bit, letting his hot breath spread over Soonyoung’s neck, and Soonyoung let out a small sad whine at the lack of contact until Jihoon’s hand cupped his growing bulge and he all but screamed.

Jihoon chuckled lightly. “You’re really fucking loud,” he began. “Someone might come check up on us if you don’t watch yourself.” He put more pressure on the bulge in Soonyoung’s pants, causing him to moan again.

“God, Jihoon,” Soonyoung groaned, ability to think straight long gone. He was only focused on every point of contact between himself and Jihoon, particularly where his hand rested on his clothed dick. And right now, all he was doing was staring at Soonyoung.

“What? I’m not even moving.” He had the audacity to grin cheekily at Soonyoung, and if he was in his right mind, he probably would have attempted to punch him.

“I know, that’s the _problem_ ,” Soonyoung breathed out. The amount of control Jihoon was exercising right now was scary.

“Okay, okay.” Jihoon moved his hand to slip his fingers under the band of Soonyoung’s sweatpants and boxer briefs ( _thank god I wore sweatpants_ , he thought). He stopped short of pulling his cock right out of his sweatpants, hesitating for a moment. Soonyoung looked up at him and his face seemed to be contorted in worry.

“What is it?” Soonyoung somehow managed to ask.

“Is this okay?” Jihoon asked. “Are you okay with this? We can’t undo this, you know.”

“Yes, it’s totally okay, I’m so okay with this,” Soonyoung began. “Just—jerk me off, suck me off, hell, stick those pretty fingers up my ass, I don’t care what you do, just do something, _please_.”

“Whoa there, big boy, let’s not get too hasty with that last one,” Jihoon responded. Soonyoung was ashamed that the nickname turned him on more than he was willing to admit. He brought a hand to Jihoon’s wrist to try to encourage him on, but it slipped off and gripped the couch when Jihoon finally released his cock from the confines of his pants. He let out a groan at the sight.

Jihoon looked around his studio for a second before clicking his tongue. “I regret second guessing myself about keeping lube in here.”

Soonyoung’s head snapped up in shock. “You...how many times have you thought about jerking off in here?” The thought of Jihoon pleasuring himself in the chair he was sitting in not too long ago drove him crazy.

“A few. It’s a good stress reliever, okay? But that’s not the point right now.” Jihoon spit in his hands generously, and Soonyoung was almost disgusted, if it wasn’t for the fact that he needed to feel Jihoon’s long, slender, beautiful fingers wrapped around his dick before he lost his mind. Jihoon ran his thumb against the slit, already leaking precum, and Soonyoung bit his lip to try to stop another loud moan from coming out of his mouth. Jihoon began with languid strokes, going at a pace so slow it was almost unbearable. Soonyoung leaned forward, resting his head on Jihoon’s shoulder, panting against his neck. His pace was agonizing.

“Faster…” Soonyoung managed. “Please…”

“Hmm? What was that?” Jihoon slowed almost to a stop, and Soonyoung let out a whimper he was not proud of.

“Jihoon,” he said, in the most whiny voice he had ever heard come out of his mouth. God, what was Jihoon doing to him?

Jihoon groaned. “Fuck, okay.” He picked up the pace and it took everything in Soonyoung not to scream. At one point the only thing he could think of to stop any noise from coming out of his mouth was to bite down on Jihoon’s shoulder, making a high-pitched moan escape him. Hearing that was enough to send Soonyoung over the edge, spilling out onto Jihoon’s hand and both of their stomachs.

Jihoon slowed down, letting Soonyoung ride out his orgasm and eventually stilled to a halt. He had the decency to go grab some tissues near his desk to clean himself and Soonyoung off while Soonyoung tried to regain his breath. Jihoon smiled up shyly at him once his chest stopped heaving as he tossed the tissues to the side.

“Well, so much for recording, I guess,” he said as Soonyoung adjusted his sweatpants so he was covered again.

“Oh, you don’t think we’re done, do you?” Soonyoung asked. He gripped Jihoon’s hips and pulled him close again, causing Jihoon to steady himself against Soonyoung’s shoulders to avoid their faces smashing together. He could feel Jihoon’s breath against his face as his mouth fell open in shock, blush spreading across his cheeks. Soonyoung smirked.

“Because I’m a gentleman, and it’s my turn to repay the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> so....hahaha....how about that smut??? i have actually never written it before (ever!) and i am quite nervous posting this, but i've been wanting to practice, and soonyoung's solo stage broke me in ways that were very similar to with me last year...and then i found out woozi composed the damn thing and wrote some lyrics um What???? so i figured, why not do exactly what i did last year, but step it up a bit? :^) i also wanted to let off some steam from a bigger fic i've been working on...god can i write anything that isn't soonhoon...anyway feel free to hmu on my twitter @floweroads if you want to bond over the hoshi woozi combo!


End file.
